un baile escolar
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: un regalo para una amiga feliz cumpleaños vane hellsing !


**hola! bueno aqui un fic para una amiga vane hellsing por su cumpleaños (se que el regalo es atrasado perdon xD ) espero y te guste con cariño tu amigo Angel Duts **

Capitulo 1

Un dia en londres una mañana algo nevada en una preparatoria en la ciudad una joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules caminaba rumbo al establecimiento escolar mirandolo de arriba avajo pronto seria un baile de navidad y como siempre ella debia organizarlo junto a algunas compañeras.

Integra entro y vio a varios jovenes charlando y mas unos cuantos le llamaron la atencion un joven de 5 año cabello café atado en una trensa con un parche en su ojo charlando animadamente con una chica un año menor ella era de cabellos cortos rubios , ojos azules tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras hablaba con el

-vaya...bernadotte y seras parecen mas que amigos de lo que aparentan -integra paso junto a ellos

-buenos días integra!-saludo la rubia de cabellos cortos

-buenos días integra-bernadotte le iso un saludo con su sombrero ella les devolvio el saludo integra siguio con su camino asta llegar al gimnacion hay miro para adentro a un joven de ultimo año

cabello negro asta los hombros , ojos marrones rojisos , piel blanca , un pantalon negro con una playera del mismo color una gabardina roja para el frio unos guantes de color negro cortados en los dedos , estaba con unas pistolas de paintball practicando un poco con unos blancos

-alucard...-penso integra al verlo el siempre fue su amigo desde muy pequeños pero una amistad puede llegar a ser mas ? Ella queria negarlo pero no podia sentia algo mas por el aunque ella mostrara una actitud fria hacia el no podia negarlo desde hace unos meses lo miraba con otros ojos

-integra...-alucard se hacia el que no la veia pero desde que llego no dejo de mirarla esa chica que fue la unica que podria decirse que esta a su altura no solo en su forma de ser si no también en lo fisico la una mujer que puede inigualarlo y eso era algo de admirar para el

-_buenos días ...-_dijo el peli negro mirando a integra ella se volteo rapido para no verlo

-_buenos días...-_dijo ella en tono indiferente y siguio su camino hacia su salon

en el camino siguio encontrandoce con varios conocidos primero estaban unos amigos que se notaba a leguas que querian ser algo mas como seras y pip estaban heinkel wolfe y yumie takagi ambos estudiantes de intercambio de italia ellos les habian comentado por separado claro que habian sido amigos desde jardin de infantes y que hacian todo juntos

-_les doy asta la fiesta de navidad a ustedes para ver si pasan de la friend zone -_integra siguio caminando asta terminar en la biblioteca ella al ver po la puerta se encontro con otros dos conocidos

uno un chico alto de la estatura de alucard , cabello rubio , ojos verdes , una cicatriz en la mejilla estaba acompañando a una chica de la misma edad que el ella tenia el cabello azul oscuro , ojos marrones , lentes en frente ambos leian un libro para sus examenes

-_anderson y kris la pareja mas rara que eh visto asta ahora- _penso integra mirandolos y por rara se referia a que no hacen cosas de una normal ambos son muy poco romanticos en si aunque eso es normal ambos crecieron juntos , fueron vecinos , llegaron a 6 años ya como novios algo de las peliculas

integra llego al salon de clases y se sento en su asiento saco unas cuantas hojas y comenzo a pensar en el baile tenia que ya tener una idea ese dia ya que seria la proxima semana el baile y tenia que tenerlo listo

-_veamos...-_comenzo a pensar ella paso la primera hora y nada asta llegar al recreo aun estaba mirando la hoja

-_maldita sea aun no se me ocurre nada...-_ella ya estaba sugetandoce los cabellos de la frustracion sin haber pensado en algo

-_le parece de disfrases condesa?-_una voz de un joven la saco de sus pensamientos hay parado estaba alucard mirandola ella lo miro

-_me parece una buena idea una de disfrases gracias por la idea alucard -_integra envoso una pequeña sonrisa alucard sonrio

-_no fue nada ahora le gustaria ir a almorzar con migo ? -_el iso una reverensia con una sonrisa burlona pegada al rostro integra rio por lo bajo y lo acompaño

**bueno aqui fue el cap espero y les aya gustado se que fue corto pero este era tipo presentacion nos veremos la proxima ves **


End file.
